


The Mysterious Pretty Boy (YeoYan One Shot)

by walkingffrogs



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: #yeoyan #universe #pentagon #yanan #changgu #oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingffrogs/pseuds/walkingffrogs
Summary: Changgu, a person from the ordinary world meet up with Yanan, a person from the world Changgu never thought of existing. There are unknown numbers of human that Yanan took by himself as a punishment. But Yanan decided that Changgu does not deserve it. Changgu is okay :)





	The Mysterious Pretty Boy (YeoYan One Shot)

Changgu steps inside a house he is invited to. His eyes wanders around the small apartment, which is suitable for one person to live in, luxury enough for a person to live in. The host walks towards him, all smiling as he wiping his wet hands on his apron. Yes, he. He, who Changgu just met few hours ago. Yanan. The name introduced by himself. Changgu was asks to sit in the living room but he refuses as he wants to help the host in the kitchen as the host said he is preparing something for them. “This is why I like you, Changgu,” said Yanan with a smile, as he walks back to the kitchen, followed by Changgu. The smile. Never left his face. The smile. Somehow creeps Changgu. It makes his hairs all stands. By hairs, I mean like on his neck and arms. But Changgu try his very best to ignore it. Because he is a kind person to Changgu. As for now. The creep that has been inside Changgu’s body fails to left when Changgu shocked with what he sees as he steps inside the kitchen. Skulls and bones. Everywhere. Head skulls as spice containers, flower pots (which he saw earlier outside the house), and Changgu does not really sure which bones is used for the cutlery handles.  
“Where did you bought these?” Changgu asked as he pointed at some teeth as magnets on the fridge. Yanan who is stirring some vegies in his pan, glanced at what Changgu meant and scoffs. “I get it myself. Can’t you tell that those are genuine?” said Yanan, smiling. Mocking Changgu’s unbelievable face. “These are from the fingers, if you wonder,” Yanan said as he refers to his spatula’s handle. “Some of the people got those short fingers so I made it a cloth hooks in my room. You can go see if you are curious enough,” Yanan added, smiling at Changgu as he finishes his dishes by pouring it into a plate. “But curiousity killed the cat, right?” said Yanan more then smirks before he left Changgu alone in the kitchen. Changgu stares at some strange red fishballs on a plate before lifting it and bringing it to the diner table.  
“Oh the fishballs, I forgot about it. Thank you for bringing it,” Yanan said as he takes the plate from Changgu and puts it beside the stir-fried vegetables. Changgu sit after Yanan asked him to. “Do you eat a lot, Changgu?” Yanan asked as he puts a small slice of meat on Changgu’s rice. “Not really. I only eat a lot when I am truly hungry. Other than those times, I can survive the day with just waters,” Changgu said. Yanan nods as he listens to Changgu. “Good. You know when someone eat a lot, the fats get thicker and it is hard for me to slice the meat. I hate when I slicing fat people. A lot of my times get wasted just like that. That’s why I rather drown them or put them in a high temperature room. They’ll sweat to death,” Yanan said as he scoffs. Changgu smiles awkwardly as he slowly swallow his rice. “Oh, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. Telling how I kill people excites me every time,” said Yanan more and he giggles. “Sorry again,” he said before he lets silence fills the room.  
“Why do you kill those people?” Changgu asked as they finished their dinner and now they are sitting in the living room, enjoying ice cream while watching crime documentary. “They annoy me, so much. They deserve the punishment though. God sent me on Earth so I can punish people who give nothing to the humankind except their bad breath and anger to everyone else. It’s funny when you see them begging for the pain to stop when they are the one who caused the pain to themselves,” Yanan said as he laughs and eats his ice cream. “Are you going to kill me too? That’s why you invited me to your house? Do you want to make my teeth as your fridge magnets too?” Yanan bursted into a big laugh after hearing what Changgu just said before he deadly stares at Changgu with a tiny smile on his face. “Well, do you want it?” Yanan asked. Changgu can feel his blood stops moving and how his heart pumps extra fast and extra hard, he feels his head is about to burst, the cold from the ice cream going through his throat feels like it is moving all the way to his bones. He can feel his body is starting to shivers as his eyes can’t move and it is stuck inside Yanan’s. Yanan is still there. Smiling at Changgu. The smile. Just a tiny little smile. His lips is straight but one of the end is just lifted up, to form the tiny smile. Another moment of silence passed before Yanan starts to laugh and he laughs until his face is red. He looks like the strawberry ice cream they are eating. He still laughing while Changgu stares at him blankly. But Changgu can feel that his bloods are starting to move inside his veins even his heart is still pumping hard and his heartbeat is not in the correct beat. His shivers does not calming down until Yanan’s hand hold his, tapping it a few times. “You are not going to die, tonight. Don’t worry,” Yanan said as he leans back to the sofa, crossing his legs and his eyes back to the TV. Changgu taking a deep sigh after he heard Yanan. Him too, turning his head to the TV before looking down to see his ice cream is finished and his cup is empty. “I like you, so your teeth won’t be on my fridge. Even if I did take your teeth, it is too pretty to be on my fridge. It has to be on my wrist.” Yanan said as he smiles without even looking at Changgu. 


End file.
